


Once a Month, Take Two

by ScripturientJ



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manslaughter, Necrophilia, Omorashi, Watersports, gayperion, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Vaughn just wants Rhys to take care of himself.Why can't Rhys see it that way?
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Once a Month, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts), [americangothic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Once a Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340379) by [ScripturientJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ). 

> I fucking hate you lee you hear this I hate you take my ggiftpleqse I workked so hhahed on theis pelqw you have t4

Rhys's bicolored eyes reflected the code that shone on the monitor before him. Several cans of energy drinks, empty and half drank, sat at his desk around him, mucking his workspace, though he was too focused on his work to care.  
Several messages sat open in the tabs Rhys had open on the ECHOnet, waiting to be read, from days ago, from hours ago. Little did he know, a worried friend was on his way to Rhys's hive. Vaughn was fuming as he walked up to the door of his bro's apartment, huffing before opening the door and entering. It smelt like shit.  
Vaughn had to do this at least once a month, and he was tired of it. The accountant stormed towards Rhys's room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." He screamed in his sexy uke voice. Rhys didn't even look up, just resting his cheek on his hand.  
Vaughn looked at the energy drinks around him, face burning.  
"WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU SLEPT?" Rhys still didnt respond, though be just barely glanced at Vaughn.  
Vaughn screamed at the top of his lungs and roundhouse kicked Rhys in the face, causing the company man to promptly piss his pants and fall out of his chair, dead.  
The Bandit King stared at his dead friend. He kneeled, stiffing at the corpses still warm piss covered crotch. Then he began to eat the fabric like a sheep.  
He was crying, Rhys was his best friend.  
The piss and jeans turned Vaughn on. He grabbed his dick and shoved it into the piss soaked hole he made in Rhys's pants. Vaughn shot his filling into his pants and then sniffed Rhys's piss one more time before getting up and leaving.

Vaughn had to do this at least once a month, and he was so fucking over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Plelawe help memdhu I'm beeeing held hhhostayge by ggod


End file.
